Recovery Centers
The Recovery Centers are devices where contestants go to be revived after they are destroyed, maimed, temporarily killed, etc. The only contestants to have their own recovery center are Bubble, Ice Cube, Firey, Pie and Leafy (only shown in Episode 24). Announcer also has a recovery center. Flower destroyed all of the recovery centers in episode 25 by melting them in an incinerator. However, since recovery centers can be created, none of the killed characters are permanently dead. However, in Getting Teardrop to Talk, Black Hole destroyed all the Recovery Centers, leaving the only way to regenerate a dead contestant is by Four somehow bringing them back to life, or either, in Lick Your Way To Freedom, Four regenerates them but they get trapped into jawbreakers. Types of Recovery Centers Bubble Recovery Center (BRC) The Bubble Recovery Center is the first of many on the show. It debuts in the first part of the first episode, Take the Plunge: Part 1, after Bubble is popped by Ice Cube because she put Bubble too close to her face just to show that both of them are friends. It appears again in the next part of the first episode by choosing her for Pin's team, a commercial in the second episode, as well as in almost all following episodes. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Bubble received a new blue recovery center as a reward for making it to the final 3. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Bubble had a gray recovery center again but with a symbol near the bottom. Bubblerecovery.png|The Bubble Recovery Center's first appearance, in Take the Plunge: Part 1 BRC2.png|The second Bubble Recovery Center, first shown in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 newbrc.PNG|The Bubble Recovery Center shown in Getting Teardrop to Talk. bandicam 2018-04-14 11-31-26-668.jpg|Bubble going outside on the recovery center. Ice Cube Recovery Center (ICRC) The Ice Cube Recovery Center is the second Recovery Center to be introduced. It debuted in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? as a result of Leafy shattering Ice Cube with a bowling ball in the previous episode. In The Reveal the Ice Cube Recovery Center 2.0 was used and listed five questions that Leafy had to answer. *Based on the questions it asked, it can create many types of ice cubes: ice cubes with different personalities, limb structures, sizes, and material. Icrc2.0.jpg|Leafy using the Ice Cube Recovery Center 2.0 in The Reveal Ice Cube Recovery Center V2 Message.png|Ugh. You're here to bother me again, aren't you, Leafy? Q1.PNG|When was the ice cube destroyed? It's not like you'll remember, being so forgetful all the time. Q2.PNG|I don't really care, but what were the dimensions of the ice cube? I didn't put any units just to make it hard for you, Leafy. Q3.PNG|What liquid was the ice cube composed of? Q4.PNG|What type of limbs did the ice cube have? Q5.PNG|What was the ice cube's personality? Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator (ICRCC) It creates Ice Cube recovery centers, but it's quite slow. In Get Digging, an ICRCC can be briefly seen as Needle and Gelatin fly on Puffball, but on their way back it isn't there. It is possible that Flower didn't destroy all of the Recovery Centers. Icecubrecovery.png|The Ice Cube recovery center exiting the Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?. ICRCC.gif|A GIF of the ICRCC. Firey Recovery Center (FRC) The Firey Recovery Center debuted in Power of Three after Firey fell in the river that the temporary teams-of-three had to cross over. Pen realized that water is Firey's poison, but finds the Recovery Center appearing near the start of the bridge. However, in its debut appearance it requires some time to warm up, almost putting Pen, Eraser and Firey in danger for elimination. It appeared again in The Reveal, in a commercial made by Blocky. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Firey was given a new orange recovery center as a gift in getting to the final 3. Frc.jpg|The Firey Recovery Center, as seen in episode 6. Frc.PNG|New Firey Recovery center as seen in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 Frc.png|Firey Recovery Center Recovery_Centers.png|Announcers', Leafy's, Firey's, and Bubble's Recovery centers in a row Master Recovery Center (MRC) The Master Recovery Center was used to recover the contestants and other characters that were destroyed. This recovery center is featured in episode 20 as the contestants who lost the contest come back to life. In episode 22, the Master Recovery Center was used to recover the contestants when they die in the magma for contest 22: to escape the volcano. Unfortunately, in BFDI 25, all the recovery centers as of that time were all destroyed by Flower. Announcer Recovery Center (ARC) When the Announcer died in episode 22, an Announcer Recovery Center was made for himself. This prompted Blocky to make a Blocky's Funny Doings International segment on the Announcer in episode 24. Cheese Orb Recovery Center (CORC) The Cheese Orb Recovery Center (CORC) was a recovery center that was shown in episode 24 as one of the recommended characters. When Flower is destroying the recovery centers in episode 25, a Cheese Orb Recovery Center is shown, making a brief cameo. However, Flower destroys it immediately after. Cheese Orb appears in episode 23, only to be sliced in quarters by the Announcer to make the cake for Cake at Stake. Leafy Recovery Center (LRC) The Leafy Recovery Center (LRC) was introduced on Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. It was given to Leafy by Announcer as a reward for making it to the Final 3. Lrc.PNG|Leafy Recovery Center as seen in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. Hand-powered Recovery Center (HPRC) The Hand-powered Recovery Center (HPRC) first appeared in Zeeky Boogy Doog. There is an "ENTER NAME" box which allows someone to type the name of the person to revive and a green "GO" button to revive the person as he/she goes out through a small hole. It does not have a backspace button, however. It was discovered in the BFDIA 5b game that the HPRC broke in two when Evil Leafy ate the FreeSmart Van, but it still works. Due to one piece having the typing part and the crank and the other having the hole, it can be used to recover objects in different places than where the user is. In No More Snow!, the first HPRC was destroyed, but was created again with an HPHPRCC. However, this HPRC got stuck in the gluey snow-gasoline mixture from the FreeSmart Supervan. Hand-powered Hand-powered Recovery Center Creator (HPHPRCC) The Hand-powered Hand-powered Recovery Center Creator (named HPHPRCC by Yellow Face and named a Hand-powered HPRC Creator by Firey Speaker Box) was introduced in No More Snow!, brought by Firey's Speaker Box. It can take possibly over a month (for the contestants on the right, it took 78 days) of cranking in order to produce the HPRC. This recovery center is the only maroon colored one. It is also probably the largest. As soon as the HPRC is made, the HPHPRCC either self-destructs, or disappears without a trace by a 50% chance in 15 seconds (the discount recovers in 15 seconds if a Postpone Token is inserted). Leg-powered Recovery Center (LPRC) This recovery center was introduced in It's a Monster when Pencil drove the FreeSmart Supervan and pointed out the Leg-powered Recovery Center (LPRC). This supposedly works like an HPRC, except you use your legs to use it. If cranked with someone's hand, it will disappear, in this case, it's Book. Pie Recovery Center (PRC) The Pie Recovery Center’s first and currently last appearance is in Getting Teardrop to Talk, being sucked up by Black Hole. It presumably will make no more future appearance because Robot Flower states that all the Recovery Centers were destroyed. PRC.png|The Pie Recovery Center before it is sucked in by Black Hole. Four * Four is the only Recovery Center that's alive, and not actually a machine. Four can make dead characters come back through his hand. Trivia *The HPRC seems to recognize typos, as shown in IDFB 1, when Book was recovering Ruby by typing "ROOOOOBEEEEEEE". *The HPRC can also recognize if people are alive or not, as Coiny tried recovering Book in Zeeky Boogy Doog, but she was in Dream Sauce. *Although Flower destroyed the Recovery Centers, in Get Digging, an ICRCC is in the water at one point. The time reads "0 minutes", implying that an ICRC might exist somewhere in the world. However, it wasn't seen on the return trip. *The big recovery centers and all of the recovery center creators have a purposely misspelled 'Graffiti' (stylized as GRuPheetie) on them. This also appeared on the front of the back wall behind the swings that appeared in the first scene in BFDIA 5a. When on the recovery centers and the recovery center creators it has a yellow face underneath. *The BRC is the only recovery center to be improved and appeared in BFB *'Goof': When Nickel used his legs on the HPHPRCC in BFDIA 5c, it didn't disappear. **However, it is unknown if HPHPRCCs disappear like the LPRC when using legs on the crank. Gallery gqvO0P.gif|Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator GIF Co revovery center.png|Cheese Orb Recovery Center Lrc.PNG|Leafy Recovery Center Frc.png|Firey Recovery Center Frc.PNG|Firey Recovery Center (Orange) Brc.PNG|Bubble Recovery Center (Blue) Bubblerecovery.png|Bubble Recovery Center arc.png|Announcer Recovery Center icrc.png|Ice Cube Recovery Center icrc2.0.png|Ice Cube Recovery Center 2.0 Hphprcc.png|Hand-Powered Hand-Powered Recovery Center Creator 300px-HPRC.PNG|Hand-Powered Recovery Center MRC.jpg|Master Recovery Center flower recovery center.png|Flower Recovery Center Mqdefault16.jpg Www.GIFCreator.me 9oRzFa.gif Www.GIFCreator.me yIEpZc.gif bandicam 2017-11-05 07-27-40-873.jpg|The New BRC Announcer Recovery Center.png Pointlessrecovery.PNG Screenshot (4).png|The PRC HPRC-0.PNG|The instruction manual of the HPRC. An image of the leg powered recovery center.png|The Leg-powered Recovery Center What happens if you use your hands on the LPRC.png|The LPRC disappearing after Book tried to operate it by hand. Bfb bubble rc.png|The BRC from BFB Four's Left Arm.png Category:Items Category:Machine Category:Four Category:Season 1 items Category:Season 2 items Category:Announcer Category:Speaker Box Category:Season 4 items Category:Season 3 items